Life Goes On
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: AU Story: Aaron returns to the village in the aftermath of Carl's murder, he is there to support his mum and Debbie as the villages and more specifically his family begin to pick up the pieces. But is all as simple as it seems, or is he hiding a secret of his own? Please read and comment. Thank You. Carly x Rating may be K for now, but T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_Debbie! Please let me in. I have something I need to tell you. Please it is important."_

Cameron had been stood outside half an hour or more in the bitter cold, ignoring the blatant glares and flying accusations from the passing villagers, he shouted loudly through her letterbox and continuously rang the front door bell. He knew she was inside. He had been outside most of the morning, having spent the night in his van, he had seen her returning from the shops, but Cain and Charity had been with her then, so he had waited albeit impatiently until Charity had left with Sarah and baby Jack heading up the hill towards the park and Cain left shortly afterwards on one of his unscheduled business opportunities in one of the garages collection vans.

"_Get lost Cameron. She doesn't want to see you."_

That voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it couldn't be whom he was thinking. The owner of that voice happened to be in France with his rugby star boyfriend, on the run from the English law, or at least he had been for the last six months. It would be beyond crazy for him to return to the village even for family, especially as he was still in Cain's bad books because he covered for Adam. Cameron didn't think even Aaron would be that stupid.

"_Aa…Aaron?_ But apparently he was wrong. He stepped back as the front door opened wide enough for the ever slender mechanic to slide through. _What are you doing here?"_

"_Really? You can't work that out?"_

He drawled sarcastically, struggling to keep his tone even, his fists clenching deliberately as he focused every fibre of his being on supressing the urge to pound every inch of Cameron's body he could make contact with, but instead by making use of one of his therapy coping tools, he pushed down his anger and focused on controlling his breathing.

"_You shouldn't be here. Does your mum know you are in the country?"_

"_Not yet, but I have been to see the police."_

"_You can't have. That is a suicide mission."_

"_No it's not. I told Cain the truth and he dropped the charges. That is what we do for family."_

He was pleased to see that Cameron looked suitably ashamed.

"_When did you get here then?"_

"_End of last week, but as you pointed out I have had a lot to deal with. How is my mam?"_

"_Honestly? She is different."_

"_What did you expect?"_

"_She is resolute about accepting her fate."_

"_And what do you think that will be?"_

He flinched under Aaron's intimidating gaze.

"_She has pleaded guilty."_

He mumbled nervously.

"_And is she?"_

He stumbled backwards as Aaron loomed in his face menacingly.

"_She hit him over the head with a brick."_

He spoke each word defiantly.

"_I don't doubt that, but he did force himself on her. The thing I do doubt though Cameron is my mum as a killer, especially as we are talking about Carl King. Now if you had said Cain or even Zack I would have agreed, but not my mam. You see she loved that pathetic excuse of a human being, right to the end."_

He spat those last words venomously, looking him straight in the eyes.

"_He was blackmailing us."_

He muttered almost inaudibly, the anger evident in his eyes.

"_And you couldn't let him get away with that?"_

"_Thirty grand she gave him and still he tried…"_

"_So you followed them that night?"_

"_Yeah I saw him. His hands all over her, fighting and groping, holding her down. She struggled beneath him. She kicked him in the nuts, but he clung onto her tighter. That brick was the only thing within her reach."_

"_But you didn't step in?"_

"_I was going to when I heard her begging him…_Aaron felt the anger rising inside him, his fists automatically clenching at his side. _But then she wacked him, hard too. I saw him fall. She didn't, she just ran, as fast as she could away from the scene, away from him."_

"_What did you do then?"_

"_I saw him trying to get up. He was bleeding heavily, but she hadn't done that much damage, he could still move."_

Neither of them heard Debbie opening the front door.

"_What did you do?"_

Aaron probed.

"_I watched him sitting there, blood pouring from the wound in his head. I pulled on my leather work gloves, with it being winter I had them in my jacket pocket. I picked up the brick. Your mum had thrown it aside as she ran away."_

"_And then?"_

Debbie felt her breath catch in her chest.

"_I hit him. Once, twice, three times maybe, until he was still at my feet."_

"_I…Iii…it was you. You killed him."_

Debbie trembled involuntarily as she spoke. She stepped away from him, the anger and hatred in his eyes was so alien to her. He was no longer the man she had first fallen in love with.

"_I did it for Chaz. For your mum."_

"_You need to own up. You killed him in cold blood. You can't leave my mum thinking it was her."_

Debbie wandered back inside, closing the door soundlessly on the pair of them. Her mind was swimming with all she had just heard.

"_I'm not….I won't. I have sent a confession written and videoed to the necessary authorities. I needed to see you. _ He shouted through the letterbox. _Before they came."_

In the distance as she looked through her front window, Debbie could see the flashing lights and hear the blaring sirens as they screeched through the village.

"_You have really confessed?"_

Aaron could hardly believe his own eyes.

"_Yeah. Your mum will be released as soon as they have seen the confession._ Cameron inclined his head towards the police officers climbing out of the patrol car which had just pulled up front. _And don't worry there are no surprises. He smiled reassuringly. I have taken full responsibility."_

"_You've got guts. I'll give you that."_

Aaron almost managed a smile despite the grimness of the situation.

"_Yeah well like it or not for a time I loved her. I am sorry for how it happened. We…I never meant to hurt anyone. _He chanced a glance at the house and he saw Debbie stood watching him, tears streaming silently down her cheeks, as he was handcuffed and then assisted down the driveway towards the waiting car. _Especially not her. _He called back over his shoulder. _ Can you tell her that for me? And tell your mum I am sorry, but something tells me she will already know the truth."_

"_Well she is anything but stupid Cameron."_

"_I know. I fell in love with two of the strongest, most exciting, most loving women, from the same family, what are the odds?"_

He joked in an attempt to hide the tears now welling in his eyes.

"_Well some men have all the luck, with it being my family most would probably consider it bad."_

"_I don't. I have nothing but respect for your lot. Tell Cain that from me."_

"_I will. Goodbye Cameron."_

"_Bye Aaron. Bye Debbie."_

He raised his cuffed hands in acknowledgement towards the window and she returned the gesture, her heart breaking as she watched him turn and walk down the drive. She sank to the floor, her head buried between her knees, tears flowing freely, Aaron's arm draped round her shoulder, as once more she lost a true love to Her Majesty's Prison Service.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron had barely left Debbie on the sofa to make one of his special hot chocolates, which had previously been Jackson's speciality, as it had taken a while to get her off the floor, when the phone started to ring. Debbie uncurled herself from her ball on the sofa to answer it. That soon proved to be a mistake.

"_Aaron, quick it's your mam."_

"_What about her, is she being released?"_

"_No it's not as simple as that. They've just found her in her cell, she has been stabbed."_

"_By who? Have they caught them?"_

"_Aaron you need to know the wounds, they say they look self-inflicted."_

"_No it can't be. She wouldn't. Where is she now Debs?"_

He sank into the seat she herself had just vacated. All attempts to remain positive, fake or otherwise went out of the window.

"_She's been taken to the hospital; they are sending someone to pick us up."_

"_I don't believe it. I mean why…she didn't do it."_

"_She didn't know that. In fact they probably didn't have chance to tell her about the confession."_

"_So what are you saying? She stabbed herself because she couldn't handle what she had done?"_

"_It looks that way._ Debbie draped her arms consolingly around his shoulders. _I'll go and quickly change and then I will call in at the pub and pack a bag for her, you wait for our lift and then direct them there."_

Aaron couldn't help the tears that suddenly trickled down his cheeks.

"_Why are you being so nice to me…to her?"_

"_She made a mistake. A hell of a big one which may take a while for me to get over, but I never thought she was a killer and you don't deserve this. Neither of you deserve this."_

Aaron allowed her to hold him as he cried uncontrollably onto her shoulder.

"_She doesn't deserve you, you know?"_

"_We all make mistakes. I'm no angel. But she hurt me by taking Cameron I mean I really thought he was the one after…Jas, but it turns out I just miss her more than ever."_

"_Jas as in Jasmine Thomas, Ashley's niece? You haven't heard from her in over four years."_

"_No I hadn't, not until yesterday."_

"_Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"_

He asked confusedly.

"_I got a letter from her courtesy of the parole board at any rate. She's being released on Monday."_

"_And is she coming here?"_

"_I don't know, because I haven't spoken to her. She sent me a visiting order but with everything that has been going on, it's hardly been the right time."_

"_Actually Debs it seems like the perfect time. You should definitely go and see her."_

"_And say what? My current boyfriend just cheated on me, not to mention that he has admitted to committing murder, so while he's serving life I thought I'd catch up with you."_

"_It's not like that. You never really got over her, did you?"_

"_I tried. She told me to. In fact she made me promise for Sarah's sake. At least I got that part right."_

"_You need to give yourself a break. You have been a great mum to Sarah and to baby Jack, you just need to work on who you fall in love with."_

"_Spoken like a true Master. Is that why you came back?"_

"_I think my love life is more of a story for another day. Just promise me once we have got through today and the worse of it is over you will go and see her? Life is way too short."_

He smiled at her sadly, the ghost of regret in his eyes.

"_You still miss him?"_

"_Jackson? Every day and there is not a single moment when I don't wish that I could change what happened. He changed me completely; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."_

"_And Ed?"_

She pried nosily.

"_As I said, that is a story for another day. Go and get ready, I imagine most of mam's clothes will have been packed up by now, but she does have a case over there."_

She was not impressed by his change in subject.

"_I know. I will get it out of you, you know? Whatever's happened with you and rugby boy I will find out."_

"_And I don't doubt it because I am sure at some point I will tell you, but today I have to focus on my mam, so please can you get a move on?"_

For a cold Friday afternoon the pub was strangely deserted which suited Aaron to the ground, because even though he entered through the back door using his mum's spare key, having sent Debbie round half an hour or so earlier whilst he got changed, he hadn't fancied running into Victoria, or according to village gossip, namely Paddy and Marlon, apparently Adam. Unfortunately he could not avoid Diane, who had walked out of the downstairs bathroom as he turned to close the door quietly behind him. He could hear Debbie rummaging upstairs, Diane obviously knew she was there.

"_So you're back."_

It wasn't a question, more of an observation.

"_Yeah, are you surprised?"_

"_No. Your mum needs you. I am surprised Debbie is here."_

"_Things changed today."_

"_I know. Cameron came by here very early this morning. He gave me the money, every penny of it. I told him to keep it, he'd probably need it, but he told me what he did and how he was planning to put it right."_

"_A bit late on that one."_

"_I know, but he would be devastated if he knew. They won't have told him."_

"_No I suppose they won't have. I guess I can see him, when I know how she is."_

"_That's very generous of you after what he did."_

"_Cameron and I don't see eye to eye, but we have an understanding. I hate him for hurting Debbie, but like it or not I know he loves my mam."_

"_You're right, he does. _ Neither of them had heard the scuffed footsteps on the stairs, but they couldn't mistake the slamming of the upstairs bathroom door. _Leave it to me kid._ She reached out and squeezed Aaron's shoulder comfortingly._"_

"_No, thank you Diane, but this is my mess to deal with. I'll pass on your best to my mam when I see her. I know you don't condone what she has done either, but she needs some friends round this place."_

Diane nodded her head in agreement and smiled kindly at Aaron. He had changed and matured so much from the violent, self-hating, homophobic, gay thug that had first moved into her pub and her life when she went into business with Chastity Dingle. And as strange as it may seem she was proud to know the man stood before her now defending his wayward mum.

"_You do that. I'll see you when you get back, I am guessing you wouldn't mind a place to stay?"_

"_Really? That would be amazing. Thank you._ Aaron had been growing increasingly more uncomfortable each night he spent on Debbie's couch, not that he begrudged her hospitality. _I have somewhere to go on my way back home, but I promise not to be too late."_

Diane knew exactly where he was going, she could only guess, because she had grown to know him, that all was not rosy in paradise and whenever he had a problem to work through there were three people he visited in turn: Jackson, Adam and Paddy.

"_Don't worry. I am not keeping tabs on you yet. _ She quipped. _Hadn't you better be going though?"_

"_Yeah, tell Debs I'll call in on her later."_

"_You don't have to. _Once more neither of them had heard the scuffed footsteps approaching. _I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it._ Aaron pre-empted her. _I am just glad you are still here."_

"_It just seemed strange to hear those words out loud. I've been saying them in my head and I have heard others say them, but I guess now it is really sinking in."_

"_I know and I am so sorry. I can completely understand if you don't want to come with me."_

"_No I am. I need her to know I am angry with her and with him, but I don't hate her. She is family and family stick together."_

"_You're right, we do. Right the car is outside, so we better make a move."_

"_I've got her clothes, underwear and whatever and some magz and her I-Pod. We don't want her going stir crazy when she does wake up."_

"_No, you're right. _Aaron tried to keep his tone light, Debbie was obviously going for the optimistic approach so he had to too. _Time to go then. I'll see you later Diane."_

"_Yeah, give her my best and take care, both of you."_

"_We will. _Debbie smiled at her reassuringly._ See you later."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Alright, Lads? How's it going?"_

It was mid-afternoon when Adam finally sauntered into the pub, having left Victoria in town after their morning cinema date, so she could go shopping, supposedly for work clothes. He had made his excuses saying he was needed on the farm, but he would pick her and all her bags up later.

"_Where the hell have you been? _Showing his usual low level of tact and diplomacy Cain collared Adam by the scruff of his neck, nearly lifting him off his feet. _Why in God's name has your phone been switched off?"_

"_I was on a date, in a crowded cinema. Nothing happened_. He assured both Diane and Andy, albeit a little disappointedly. _Can someone please tell me what's going on?"_

"_Put him down Cain. You better sit down. _Diane offered him his usual barstool and a double shot of her cheapest whiskey, which he gratefully accepted. _You are going to need that drink too."_

"_Wow. It must be serious._ He quipped almost half-heartedly, he attempted to make eye contact with Alex, Andy, Cain and finally Diane, but they all avoided his gaze. _So, what's happened?"_

He asked mid sip.

"_Firstly-"_

"_Aaron is back. _Cain interrupted her. _And secondly-"_

"_This morning Cameron confessed to Carl's murder."_

Diane regained control of the story telling.

"_Does he know? Does Chaz know?"_

This time it was Adam who cut across her.

"_Aaron does, but Chaz…well that was a little late."_

Cain interrupted again.

"_Why? What happened?"_

Diane draped a comforting arm around his shoulder, as all colour seemed to drain from his face.

"_They found her this morning. _Diane confirmed. _She was unconscious in her cell, multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach. They called Aaron. Told him it was most likely self-inflicted."_

"_And how is…? Where is Aaron?"_

Adam felt his own stomach churn and the bile rise in his throat. He felt himself physically wretch, but he supressed the urge to vomit.

"_He is at the hospital where Jacks…he's okay though. Debbie is with him."_

"_And why are you not there? _Adam jumped to his feet, suddenly very agitated. He spat every word deliberately in Cain's face. _You should be with him. She's your sister for God's sake and he's…he hates hospitals after…you know."_

"_Wow. Calm down Farm Boy."_

Cain drawled in his usual patronising tone.

"_I made a promise to him. We made a promise. I need you to take me to the hospital."_

"_Okay, grab your coat."_

Cain tried to keep him calm, to get him to steady his breathing.

"_Wait._ Andy suddenly piped up. _What about Victoria?"_

"_Tell her I am sorry, but this is more important Andy."_

Strangely Victoria and his new relationship had been the furthest thing from his mind.

"_I am sure she'll understand, Pet."_

"_I hope so. Alex tell my mum what's happened and that I will call her when I know more. Alright Cain, let's go."_

He downed the drop of whiskey he had left in his glass and marched purposefully out of the pub, not even stopping to pick up his coat, despite the blustery weather.

"_Slow down Farm Boy or you'll do yourself an injury."_

"_For once in your miserable life can you please see me as someone who cares about your nephew and stop taking the piss? The situation is serious Cain she could die and Aaron…well he won't be able to deal with that."_

"_I know, Adam. But I don't know how to deal either._ Cain spoke honestly_. I could lose my sister and I'm not capable of keeping this family together."_

"_You are….you lot are the craziest but strongest family I know. After everything you have been through you are all still standing and you kept my family going, when everything looked so bleak. It was you who kept my mum on track, after dad and Holly. Please don't give up on yourselves now."_

"_You are right. Good speech Farm Boy. It's time to pick up the pieces again._ Cain managed the briefest of smiles as he climbed into his car and opened the passenger side for Adam. _ Hurry up. What you waiting for?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron kept his eyes on the clock, whilst holding his mum's hand; ten minutes, twenty minutes, half an hour. He'd promised her and himself that he would stay for an hour. Debbie had barely lasted five minutes before making excuses about nipping to the shops for decent coffee. The sight of his mum looking so small and vulnerable covered in countless drips and drains, attached to several whirring and beeping machines was beginning to overwhelm him, as the images flooding his mind transformed into ones of Jackson, how he had first looked when he was on life support after the crash, how he hadn't been allowed to see him for hours and how he couldn't touch him because of all those wires.

"_I'm sorry mum."_

He needed to get out of that room, to take in more air. He could feel his chest tightening, his head swimming and he could see silver stars flashing before his eyes. He stumbled down the corridor and towards the exit, gulping as each breath seemed to disappear into thin air. He slumped against the wall, dropped his head down between his knees and focused on his breathing, just like Paddy had told him. His heart was racing but the pain in his chest seemed to ease as his breathing regulated. That was until he felt an all too familiar heavy hand resting on his shoulder.

"_So it is you. _ Aaron struggled to turn and face his recently ex-boyfriend. _What are you doing here?"_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that Ed? Aren't you in the wrong country?"_

"_Don't you read the papers or watch the telly?_ Truth be told in the last couple of days he hadn't really had the opportunity. _I know it has been a while since we spoke, but you knew about the internationals."_

"_I forgot. You've been in Manchester."_

Aaron had actually been back in England and Emmerdale a bit longer than most of his family knew, but due to his living arrangements and the fact that he had still been on the run from the law, he'd not exactly had the luxury of a TV. He had been spending the odd night at Adam's and the rest of the time in the old cricket shed on the pavilion, surviving on scraps that Adam had been saving and bringing to him when he could.

"_Yeah, we lost and I suffered a concussion. They're keeping me in for observation, but I am flying home tomorrow. I broke my wrist too."_

Aaron couldn't summon the energy to even pretend to be bothered, subconsciously or not he wrapped his arm protectively around his stomach.

"_That's a shame. You'll be out for a while then."_

"_Not really. Six weeks max. What are you doing here?"_

He couldn't hide the hint of worry in his tone.

"_Just visiting. My mam's not too well."_

"_Well as long as that's all it is."_

He leered over him and muttered menacingly in his ear.

"_And why wouldn't it be?"_

Cain responded in his most intimidating tone. Neither of them had heard him or Adam approaching on the gravel path as they had been so focused on their own conversation.

"_I've got to go. I'll see you around."_

Ed tried to make a hasty escape from Cain's mutinous glare.

"_No you won't._ Cain grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and launched him across the hospital car park, where he landed in a heap on the floor. He stood over him, his fist clenched in front of his face_. You will go back home to the city of love and you leave my family alone. If you ever so much as call him again, never mind lay a finger on him I will break every single bone in your body. Have I made myself clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

"_Good. Now stop snivelling and stuttering._ He directed at both Aaron and Adam who had done their best to blend into the background. _We need to get back in there. And while you're here_- he undid Aaron's jacket and pulled up his t-shirt exposing his torso to the elements. _You can get those checked out._ He indicated the recent red and black bruises covering his chest, back and stomach. _It looks like your ribs are busted too. Why didn't you say something?"_

"_What could I have said?_ Aaron mumbled embarrassedly, as Adam stood rooted to the spot, his jaw literally on the floor, he couldn't believe what he had been hiding. _And with everything that has been going on."_

"_You should have said something. You should have come home sooner."_

Cain chastised him, as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and he held him tightly and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

"_Why didn't you tell me? I thought you could tell me anything?"_

Adam couldn't hide the hurt from his eyes.

"_I wanted to. I nearly did a thousand times. I just didn't want you to think I was weak."_

"_After all you've been through. God, Aaron you are the strongest person I know and asking for help or leaving an abusive relationship doesn't make you weak. Does it Cain?"_

"_No way. Your priority is to yourself lad. I would have thought if you'd learnt anything from Jackson it's that violence is the cowards way out."_

"_He'd have been so disappointed in me, wouldn't he?"_

"_No, that isn't what I am saying. You made him so proud Aaron, you made us all proud, because you made one of the hardest choices anyone could possibly have to make and you did the right thing._ Cain finally released his grip and Adam embraced him instead. _We should probably get back in there. We don't want her waking up and being on her own, do we?"_

"_No you're right."_

"_Where's Debbie anyway? Diane said she had come with you."_

"_Out getting coffee for the last hour. This place doesn't hold the best of memories for any of us, does it?"_

"_Not really. You boys go ahead. I will wait for here, so she knows we are all here."_

"_Really?_ Aaron eyed him suspiciously. _I thought you'd given up the fags?"_

"_I did…I mean have, but with all the stress at the moment forgive me for needing one."_

"_You don't need one dad."_

"_mmm shit."_

Cain mumbled under his breath, as he went to stick the unopened packet back in his pocket.

"_But I do. Hand them over."_

"_You may as well hand them out then."_

Adam held out his hand for the packet.

"_Since when do you smoke?"_

Aaron couldn't help sounding surprised. In all the time they had known each other it had never been Adam's thing.

"_Sue me, but it has been a hard year."_

Aaron couldn't deny him that. He'd lost his dad in a car accident, his baby sister had suffered a breakdown, his mum had resorted to frequent meaningless sex as a coping mechanism and his second oldest sister had turned to drugs and suffered a fatal overdose.

"_Yes well that's no excuse to start smoking._ They all turned towards the familiar voice and smiling face of Paddy, _or I'd have started to. So are you going to give me one or what?"_

"_Now you definitely don't smoke. So, what is going on?"_

"_Adam's right. It has been a hard year and I have been a on off smoker since college."_

"_Really? Now you are a man of many secrets."_

Adam quipped.

"_As fun as this is. _ Cain sneered as he stubbed out his finished cigarette. _We should probably be going in."_

"_Yeah, you're right. _Paddy conceded with a sigh._ Aaron or Debbie lead the way."_

The corridor Aaron had walked down barely fifteen minutes earlier searching for the exit suddenly seemed endless. But as they reached the corner where Chaz's room was there was a sudden burst of activity, doctors rushing past and the machines attached to her whirring and blaring loudly. Aaron froze mid step, blocking the door way, as did Debbie by his side, both of them shivered involuntarily and then stumbled as the others bumped into them cursing and mumbling fluently.

"_Did you feel that?"_

Aaron addressed the group at large, although all of them apart from Debbie were looking at him as though he had taken leave of his senses.

"_Feel what?"_

Paddy asked confusedly.

_What are you waffling about? Why the hell did you stop?"_

Cain grumbled.

"_It was weird-" _

Aaron started to speak but seemed to lose his train of thought.

"_But you can't explain it."_

Debbie attempted to support the vibe or whatever it was she knew they had both just experienced.

"_No I can't. But you felt it too?"_

Aaron was relieved he wasn't losing his mind.

"_Yeah I think so, but it was just a feeling…a shiver."_

"_I need to see my mam. Something's happened. I need to see her."_

"_No come here. Let them do their job."_

Adam tried to appease him. It took all of Cain's and Paddy's strength to restrain him and then haul him into the thankfully empty relatives room.

"_I need to see her."_

"_I know you do." _

Adam wrestled him into a seat and then held him in his arms as he began shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"_I don't understand._ He sobbed into his shoulder. _How am I here again?"_

"_It is not the same as last time. Your mum is going to wake up. You know that, right? You are going to go in and see her when she does and tell her we are all thinking of her. You hear me? She is going to be fine."_

Adam repeated, more to convince himself and Cain, who looked suddenly very human and vulnerable, than Aaron.

"_Someone's coming."_

Debbie caught their attention as she saw a blurry, white coated figure hovering outside the door, hand raised ready to knock.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

"_Come in."_

Cain managed to find his voice.

"_Mister Livesey?"_

"_That's me. What's happening, Doc?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"…_minor setback."_

"_In English please, Doc."_

Aaron could not focus on what Doctor Hammond was telling him. The words were whirring meaninglessly round his brain.

"_She lost a lot of blood Mister Livesey from the multiple stab wounds to her stomach, but her vitals have improved."_

"_Which means?"_

"_If you want to go in and see her, one at a time would be better, she is starting to come round."_

Completely unabashed Aaron jumped to his feet, wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"_That's amazing!"_

"_Yeah, yeah it is. _Adam mumbled embarrassedly, blushing furiously, as Aaron ran out of the waiting room completely oblivious. _Is she going to be okay then Doc?"_

"_She is a lot better than she was, but she is still very weak, but all the signs are good."_

"_You better go and keep him company Farm Boy, since you obviously knew a little more than you were letting on."_

Adam stared at the floor guiltily.

"_I was going to tell you. I couldn't before he'd been to the police."_

"_So how long has he been here?"_

Paddy probed suspiciously.

"_Four maybe five weeks."_

"_And you didn't tell anyone?"_

"_I told Debbie. That's why she let him stay with her."_

"_But you didn't know about hi…and Ed?"_

Cain enquired discreetly.

"_I would have told you that. _ Adam shouted defiantly. _I told you Cain. I care about him."_

"_I know._ Cain conceded gruffly. _I was just making sure."_

"_Hello, guys. _ Debbie interrupted the conversation, at a complete loss as to what they were discussing. _Not to be a spoilsport or anything, but shouldn't one of you be in there with him at least?"_

"_Yes, you're right. In you go Adam. Give her our best, if she is up for it."_

"_I will I promise."_

Cain managed the briefest of smiles, as Adam patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before he left the room.

"_So what has happened with Aaron and Ed?"_

Paddy enquired nosily.

"_I'm not sure exactly, but if his injuries are anything to go by and the altercation we witnessed in the car park just now, I would say that love affair is well and truly over."_

"_And what about Adam?"_

Debbie smirked knowingly.

"_They are just friends aren't they?_ Paddy quipped sarcastically. _Nothing to discuss there."_

"_You guys are so childish._ Cain scolded them with a smile. _But I guess we will have to wait and see. And just out of interest Debs, a little bird may have told me, are you going to go and see Jasmine?"_

"_Jasmine? As in Ashley's niece?"_

"_One in the same."_

"_Whichever big beaked bird you heard that from may just have to be shot. I don't know what I am going to do. With everything that happened it hardly seemed the right time."_

"_Actually I think now is the perfect time."_

"_Aaron said that too. He also reminded me, very philosophically, that life is way too short."_

"_Well he should know."_

"_Well if we are going to debate on love lives you need to make a decision about Moira and you, you wuss, need to bite the bullet and move out to Australia and make a life for you, Rhona and baby."_

"_Yes…well…_Paddy mumbled incoherently. _You go and see Jasmine and I will…"_

"_Book the flights to Australia. Deal."_

"_I…I can't…It's not that…what about Marlon?"_

"_He is Dingle through and through he will cope. And dad. I may not like it. Adam definitely won't like it. But you and Moira. There is something between you and you both deserve to be happy."_

"_As Aaron said, life is too short."_

"_Yeah, well when did we all start taking advice off him?"_

Cain grumbled gruffly.

"_I think it was when he started making sense._ Debbie laughed nervously. _Whenever that was. He's been through a hell of a lot and he's about to find real happiness; maybe we should learn a thing or two from him?"_

"_You know what kid, maybe you're right. Let's go and say a brief hello and goodbye to Chaz, then we can make a start."_

With all the best intentions in the world, none of them got further than the viewing glass. As they looked through to the private room, where Chaz had been placed for security reasons, they saw her sat up, eyes sparkling, Cheshire Cat grin on her face, laughing and talking with her son and his best friend, who were sat in the same chair, as close as they could be, oblivious to the world around them, as they relaxed and held one another, like it had always been that way. They appeared to be so comfortable that Cain made the executive decision eagerly backed by Paddy and Debbie, that they would not disturb them, all the three of them could do was stand there and watch, in complete silence, a smile plastered on their face.


	6. Chapter 6

"_So when you get out of here you know you'll be going home right?"_

"_I get it Aaron. Cameron's confessed, so I will hopefully be released. Enough about me anyway, what's going on with you and Farmer Giles here?"_

Adam literally jumped to his feet like he had been scolded.

"_Happening? Us? Nnnnooo…nothing."_

"_We haven't exactly had a chance to talk about things yet mam."_

Aaron intervened to spare his embarrassment.

"_So something happened with you and Ed then?"_

"_Yeah you could say that._ He lifted his shirt so she could see the faded scars covering his torso. _I left him."_

"_Oh Aaron-"_

"_Mam forget it. It's not your problem. I am looking to the future now. _Turning to Adam they shared a knowing smile; he clasped his hand and pulled him down onto his lap. _Just concentrate on getting better."_

"_I will. I mean I am. You concentrate on moving forwards. I, everyone, just wants you to be happy again."_

"_I am working on it. It has taken a while but I get what Jackson was saying. I won't ever forget him but I can find love again. In fact I probably already had, or at least that is what he once told me." _

He squeezed Adam's hand instinctively.

"_Well he was very smart that lad."_

"_He was._ Adam conceded, smiling sadly. _He was genuinely nice too. We will all miss him."_

"_Not meaning to interrupt all this reminiscing,_ Aaron quipped, _but where is everyone else?"_

Chaz and Adam looked at him nonplussed.

"_Paddy, Debbie and Cain? We left them in the waiting room."_

"_My guess is they probably left us to it. Apparently you have been having a profound effect on everyone."_

"_Why?"_

"_Debbie is going to meet Jasmine and Cain, well I know he loves my mum whether I like it or not and Paddy, well he may be requiring a travel agent."_

"_He's going to go to Australia?"_

"_I think he might. As they have all suddenly worked out life is way too short."_

"_Since when does anyone ever listen to me?"_

"_When you started making sense."_

"_Oh yeah, when was that then?"_

"_Er about four o'clock today."_

Adam received a less than playful slap for his poor attempt at sarcasm.

"_You are so not funny. It's a good job you have other qualities."_

"_Yeah and what are they then?"_

He whispered suggestively.

"_I'll maybe tell you later."_

He mumbled, as he turned the colour of beetroot.

"_God you boys need to get a room._ Chaz goaded them playfully. _Go home and talk or whatever._ She rolled her eyes skywards in exasperation. _I will see you tomorrow."_

"_You sure mam?"_

"_Yes. I need my rest."_

"_Great._ Adam rose to his feet quickly, dragging Aaron in his wake. _Take care Chaz." _His previously dormant desires were finally reaching breaking point.

"_You too boys. Don't have too much fun._ She winked playfully. _Tell Paddy or Cain to drop me a call or come and visit if they have the time."_

"_We will."_

Neither of them registered the lone figure leering round the corner, as hand in hand, in a world of their own they walked down the main corridor towards the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

'**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'**

"_Adam your phone is vibrating."_

Aaron shouted through to the kitchen where Adam had been ransacking his mum's drinks cabinet, which was decidedly bare and cobwebbed, as he had paused the film which they had taken nearly an hour to choose.

"_Oh no. I completely forgot."_

He had been having so much fun just doing nothing, spending time with Aaron having a laugh, that he had completely forgotten all about Victoria and the fact that he had been so swept up by Aaron returning he hadn't thought of her once had not even crossed his mind, until he saw her name flashing on his caller ID.

"_Forgot what?"_

Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute horror on Adam's face, as he buried his head deeply in his hands.

"_Not what, who. I forgot Victoria didn't I? She is so going to kill me."_

"_Forgot her where?"_

"_Not like that. _He scolded. _I mean since you got back and the whole thing with your mam, you have been all I have been thinking about."_

"_Are you still with her? I mean as in dating?"_

"_We have been out a couple of times. I was with her earlier."_

"_That's not what I mean Adam. _Aaron glared at him almost accusingly. _Are you and her meant to be a couple?"_

Adam diverted his gaze to the floor as he mumbled inaudibly.

"_I didn't know you…I had no idea we would ever, you know?"_

"_I didn't ask that."_

"_I know, but it is complicated."_

"_Well let's try and make it simple shall we? Do you love me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And do you want to be with me?"_

"_You know I do, Aaron. But I can't hurt her. I need to be fair to her."_

"_So you don't want to be with me?"_

"_That isn't what I said. I just…I need to end it with Victoria first. Besides you have some things to work through. Are you ready to be with me?"_

"_I think in some way I have always been yours. I was just waiting for you to get here too."_

"_I know I can't replace Jackson. I am not even going to try. But you have been seriously hurt, I just want to make sure we don't rush into anything too soon."_

Adam conceded despite his better judgement, as the closer he got to Aaron, the closer he wanted to be.

"_It's hardly been a rush._ Aaron quipped half-heartedly. _We have known each other a long time. And as I said to Jackson the first night we slept together, I never do anything I don't want to."_

"_I know, but all this…it is new to me."_

"_I know and I understand. I don't want you to hurt Vic either. That's not you. But I am ready for this Adam. I know I love you."_

Smiling shyly Aaron tenderly wiped the tears from Adam's eyes.

"_I love you too_. Adam couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. The sense of relief he felt at finally being able to say those words was overwhelming, almost like he was flying. Aaron wrapped his arms round him and held him close. _But you do have to go."_

"_I know. _Aaron admitted sadly. _I will call you later. There is no rush Adam, but the longer you leave it the harder she will take it."_

"_I know. I will speak to her tonight. I was meant to be collecting her from town."_

"_So you're hardly going to be in her good books."_

"_No but I doubt she is going to be overjoyed in the end anyway. But I have to do this. If and when we get together, if that is what you want, I want it to be a fresh start. No secrets or lies, just us getting on with life."_

"_Is that what you want?"_

"_Yes."_

'**CRASH'**

They both ducked for cover instinctively at the sound reverberating through the house, but neither of them were prepared for the all-consuming blaze that erupted mere seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disappointed that he could not linger to admire his handiwork, Ed sprinted away from the farm, as in all directions chaos ensued. He waited listening to the screams and the thundering of feet. Even from his refuge he could hear the frantic cries as the flames, no longer contained to the Barton house seemed to be decorating the mid-evening sky the most vivid scarlet. He bypassed Cain and Moira who stopped short as they reached the main gate and witnessed the roof sinking in.

"_ADAM! AARON!_ Moira could not believe her eyes. Cain grabbed her round the waist and held her back from charging directly into the flames. _GET OFF OF ME. MY BOY'S IN THERE!"_

"_I know. We need to call the fire service."_

He stated unusually and reasonably calmly.

"_There isn't time."_

"_AARON!" _

Cain may have stopped Moira, but he was too slow to stop Paddy. Bypassing them both he sprinted into the debris of what half an hour ago had been Moira's kitchen.

"_Paddy! STOP!"_

He loosened his grip involuntarily on Moira and she managed to break away and follow him into the flames. Without thinking twice, he ran in behind them.

"_AARON! _ Squinting through the rising smoke and billowing flames Adam shouted as loud as he could, because when the roof collapsed he lost sight of him, but he received no response. _HELP! MUM! MUM!"_

"_ADAM! I'M HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_BY THE WINDOW. I CAN'T SEE AARON THOUGH."_

'_mmmmmmmmm' _

Unable to breathe due to the smoke, Aaron lay in considerable pain, blood pouring from the side of his head, where he had been hit by the fire bottle.

"_Shhhhh. I think I heard something. _ Moving as much of the wood and stone now blocking their path as they could, Cain and Adam diligently searched the wreckage. _Paddy take my mam and go outside."_

"_I am not leaving him here on his own."_

Paddy replied defiantly.

"_He's not on his own. Mum please, you need to call for help. We'll find him."_

"_Chas would kill me if I left him."_

"_I am not leaving him Paddy._ Adam tried to reassure him. _I need you to be ready for him when we get him outside. You think you can do that for me?"_

"_I can. Just find him."_

"_We will. Moira? Babe? Go and wait out there, we won't be long. _ He literally had to shove her unceremoniously out of the door, as the ceiling in the lounge creaked ominously. _Adam, I can hear you so please for once just listen to me. Where was Aaron standing when it all happened?"_

"_He was just next to me. But when the roof collapsed…I couldn't see him."_

"_Keep calm. _ Cain could sense the panic radiating off him. _I am coming over to where you are. Stand still and then I will find you, okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Keep talking. Sing or something, so I know where you are._ _**'Just Say Yes….' **__Great. Keep playing it."_

"_I'm not. That's not my tone it's Aaron's. Can you see anything? AARON! AARON! It's okay, babe we're here."_

In the distance the fire engines and ambulances sped through the usually peaceful village sirens blaring. As they reached the farm the living room ceiling collapsed with a mighty roar as the flames shot into the sky. Inside all fell silent. All round the village, Moira's scream of terror and despair could be heard as sobs wracked her body and she collapsed to the floor at Paddy's feet.


End file.
